Prince of Cowardice
by Tako Phin
Summary: Yanagi Renji didn't lie. He didn't speak the truth. He just ran away, like the coward he was and had always been. This time, he had to pay the price by spending his last year of Junior High in Hyoutei Academy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Yanagi was sitting at his studying desk in his room. His eyes were staring through the window in front of him towards the impenetrable darkness outside. Hovering at his left ear was his cell phone held in place with his left hand.

"_Renji." _The voice coming from the other side of the line was soft, rather uncharacteristic of the vice captain of Rikkaidai's tennis team. _"With Yukimura hospitalised, leading our team to its third victory will not be as easy. We promised Yukimura that we shall wait for his return undefeated."_

Yanagi could clearly discern the slight hesitation travelling side by side with stern determination in his friend's words. The news of Yukimura's hospitalisation was not easy to get over from, even after several months crawled by. This was especially so for Sanada, and Yanagi was painfully aware of.

"Genichirou," Yanagi was never a liar- or so he convinced himself as he spoke. "You are not alone."

"_I know. That's why," _There was a momentary pause, one that would have wavered Yanagi's resolve had it lasted any longer. Sanada took a deep breath and said, loud and clear._"Renji, we will make our consecutive third national victory." _

It was a declaration that left no room for options. An oath filled with so much tenacity that it brought even the most surreal dream real. Yanagi smiled at the picture of him, Sanada and Yukiumra as they emerged victorious in their first year of Junior High School. It would happen again this year, Yanagi was assured. He had always admired Sanada's unwavering resolution, one that made him fitting to be an Emperor. However...

"_I'll see you tomorrow after school in club room. I want to go through the plan for the team this year. We will work from day one."_

Yanagi's eyes widened at Sanada's words. Apprehension dawned on him. Yanagi remained silent, closing his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. His right hand suddenly smarted; the pain shot to his brain and persistently kicked him out of the fleeting relief. He inwardly grimaced at the nauseous feeling stuck in his throat- one similar to three years ago.

"That, I..." Yanagi halted his attempt. Yanagi was never a liar, after all.

"...See you later, Genichirou."

Yanagi flipped his phone cover close immediately, ending the call. He did not dare to continue the call even one second longer. Clenching his phone tightly until the outline of the phone embedded in his palm, Yanagi lowered his forehead until it touched his desk in resignation, bending his body as if asking for forgiveness.

He didn't lie. He didn't speak the truth. He just ran away, like the coward he was and had always been. This time, he had to pay it by spending his last year of Junior High in Hyoutei Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Yanagi's character has never been shown completely. I hope calling him a coward is not too far fetched...**

**On the other hand, Sanada will have his time next, and so is Hyoutei!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Review Reply:**

**meijipucca** : **Thanks! That review made my day :)**  
**I hope I did not disappoint you with the update. You surely have a high expectation from this story :D**

**On to the story~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Sanada was at a loss.

He did not expect to find an unlit, empty club room the moment he swung the door open. It was after school, and Yanagi was nowhere to be found. It was uncharacteristic of Yanagi to be unpunctual. Perhaps Yanagi had an urgent matter to attend to- but even when that happened Yanagi would still make time to alert him.

A premonition of something unpleasant had been haunting Sanada the whole day. Yanagi's evasive dismissal on the phone last night, and the fact that he did not catch sight of Yanagi at all today further added tons to the sense of foreboding weighting him. He had a suspicion in mind, but he dismissed it as a ludicrous paranoia induced by Yukimura's incident.

Sanada decided against waiting and went back to the school building. He would search the school until he found Yanagi in person. He was determined to get rid of the foreboding feeling haunting him once and for all.

Entering the school building, he saw the portable white board that listed the name of students and the class they were assigned to standing at the side of the room. One thing caught his eyes promptly; a piece of white paper taped on what seemed to be someone's name. It was at the end of the name list of class 3-F's students.

Carefully Sanada peeled off the tape. The rectangular paper gave way, revealing a name that Sanada feared it to be.

After he luckily found Jackal in the same list, Sanada hastened to seek information from his teammate. Before he reached his destination, however, he encountered the half Brazilian tennis player walking home towards him. Sanada wasted no time confronting Jackal immediately in the middle of the hallway.

"Jackal, did you see Renji today?" Sanada accidentally let his uneasiness slip through his voice, as confirmed by the misgiving look Jackal gave.

"N-no...At first I thought he may be sick, but it's strange how his name was not mentioned during the attendance taking." Sanada's face contorted into one of horror. "Though it may be that Mr. Edogawa just accidentally overlooked his name." Jackal added the last sentence nervously.

Upon Jackal's reply, Sanada quickly retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Yanagi's number, leaving a puzzled and worried Jackal staring at him. The foreboding feeling returned with full force. His ludicrous paranoia about Yanagi leaving the school... It couldn't be true, could it? There was no plausible explanation Sanada could think of.

Five monotonous tones were emitted from the phone before it gave up on trying to connect to the receiver. It was only four tones on his second attempt, and the third attempt was cut off before the second tone could even end.

"Damn it, Renji!"

Hoping against hope, Sanada pressed the button and dialled for the fourth time.

* * *

"Yanagi Renji!"

Yanagi's mind snapped back into attention. He took a deep breath, and slowly lift his left hand out of his pocket away from his cell phone. The four consecutive calls he had ended gave him a clear idea of the caller's identity. Yanagi had been careless too, ending the call immediately instead of just silencing the vibrations. He was not able to receive the call yet, both literally and mentally.

"For a scholarship recipient I have expected you to be more attentive, Yanagi Renji." Rebuked the teacher in front of him. The reality dawned on him. He was in Hyoutei Academy, currently discussing the terms of his final junior high school year with the head teacher in the teacher's office. Not even in a million years had Yanagi predicted a situation akin to this; at least not in Hyoutei.

"My apologies, Mr. Kurosawa."

The teacher let out a tired sigh. "I can't understand why a scholarship would be given at such odd time, to a senior nonetheless. Have you been attentive to my words, you will have understood the behavior this school expects from you. I shall not repeat my words."

"And before you leave, here are some forms for you." The teacher handled him a stack of papers which Yanagi approximated to be about fifteen sheets.

"You are to fill in your personal details in those forms. Included there are forms for your subject combination and after-school activities. Return these forms to me by tomorrow. Oh, surely you have received all the school necessities- uniforms, guide book and such?"

Yanagi nodded.

"I'm the one in charge of you so feel free to come if you need help." Mr. Kurosawa ended formally. As Yanagi bowed deeply to bid his farewell, a hand landed gently on his left shoulder. Taken aback, Yanagi looked up to find Mr. Kurosawa whispered softly to his ear in a tone that he had not heard throughout their conversation.

"The upcoming year is going to be rough, but do try to enjoy your only year here in Hyoutei, okay?"

Yanagi bowed deeply once again, expressing his silent gratitude. He excused himself out of the teacher's room and walked back to his classroom with the stack of papers. As he made his way, he couldn't help but to feel alienated like a black sheep amongst the white. The dark yellow blazer he wore instead of the usual dark green, the red tie instead of the green and white stripes, the classrooms and walls he walked past, the unacquainted students in the school- everything around and about Yanagi Renji changed drastically.

It was only the first day, he reasoned logically. Despite that he felt like an outsider, that he did not belong here. No matter how hard Yanagi tried to shake the feeling off, they still bound to him.

"It's my decision..." Yanagi reminded himself under his breath. Mr. Kurosawa was right, he had a rough year ahead of him.

* * *

The next day, Yanagi approached his classmate in class 3-H after school. This first fellow he spoke to was someone he was familiar with as the 'Data Master'.

"Oshitari Yuushi." Yanagi greeted the seated figure as he stood in front of Oshitari's desk. The addressed person took a curious glance up from the book he was reading.

"Aren't you Rikkai's Yanagi Renji?" Oshitari replied nonchalantly in his Kansai accent. If Yanagi was affected by the mention of his previous school, he did a great job swallowing it down. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"This." Yanagi put down a piece of paper on top of Oshitari's desk. On it was written: _After School Activity Application Form. _Oshitari's pokerface gave way to dull interest.

"Hey, are you sure you're applying to join _Hyoutei_'s tennis club?"

Yanagi nodded carefully.

Oshitari flipped his book closed and took the paper for closer inspection, his face was unreadable. "You are seriously applying for-"

"Before you questioned me further on my intention, yes, I do intend to join Hyoutei Academy's tennis club." Yanagi interjected concisely. "In addition, I have a favor to ask."

Setting down the piece of paper on the table, Oshitari brought his two hands under his chin in an outward display of his lackluster curiosity. "And that is?"

"May I borrow the key to the tennis courts?"

A glint of interest flashed through Oshitari's eyes. "Shouldn't you ask Atobe for that?"

"I am certain each regulars have access to the club room and the courts."

Oshitari sighed in defeat. "As expected from the one called 'Data Master.' I can give you the key now, but that won't do..."

Yanagi threw him a suspicious look. "Pardon me?"

"A regular giving such precious key to a newbie unconditionally, that just won't do." Oshitari pondered, his eyes staring directly into the other's. Yanagi understood the irrationality of his request. It was easy for one to be suspicious of him possibly having a bad intention in wanting to borrow the key. A certain degree of trust had to be built first before anyone would lend something of such value. Yanagi was not reckless, but unfortunately Yanagi did not have all the time in the world to build the said trust.

However, the tone of Oshitari's reply suggested that this was not the problem, which confused Yanagi. After a short pause, he spoke with a coy smile. "Well then, how about a bribe?"

"A...bribe?"

Oshitari took a glance at the novel on his table. On the cover was a photo of a couple holding their hands together as they stood in the rain with the title _Love in the Rain _printed above them.

"A book. Just bribe me with a novel and you can borrow the key." Oshitari stated simply, as if they were talking about the most trivial thing in the world.

Needless to say, Yanagi was dumbfounded. The simplicity in Oshitari's tone made him believe that Oshitari was merely joking, yet he seemed earnest about the condition he gave. Yanagi was familiar with those who had twisted sense of priority, but he did not expect the man of 1000 techniques to be one of them.

"Oshitari, I believe that normally people will be suspicious of me for wanting to borrow the key or they will deny me of it completely." Yanagi paused then added hesitantly. " I believe you are familiar with my... _background_."

Oshitari shrugged in nonchalance. "I don't see any reason how lending you key would bring harm." He lifted the piece of paper to show to Yanagi. "You're a Hyoutei player from now on. You should know better that destroying the team from the inside is equal to suicide."

He put the paper back and added, "Though if I just give the key to you without strings attached, that'll feel odd. So a bribe it is."

Yanagi's eyes turned towards the novel and scrutinized it silently, uploading all the necessary information into his brain. He did not feel comfortable at Oshitari's attitude towards his request. As much as he detested people prying into his personal matter, he had come to an agreement that he would be facing plenty of those as he entered the tennis club. Oshitari was an extremely rare case, and Yanagi couldn't conclude whether Oshitari had his own hidden agenda or he was simply unconcerned.

However, he doubted that the other regulars would give him such opportunity like the one Oshitari presented before him.

Thus Yanagi would strike while the iron is hot.

"Very well. Any personal preference that I should take note of?"

Oshitari shook his head and smirked. "No. You're free to give me any book."

_You're free to guess which book can serve as a bribe_, Yanagi caught the underlining message behind his words. So it was a game. Knowing that the deal was not as simple as it seemed gave a sense of relief to Yanagi. He was starting to believe Oshitari was only unconcerned about him.

Before Yanagi could say more, Oshitari grabbed his novel, the form and his bag as he stood up. "It's already time for practice. Shall we go, Yanagi Renji?"

Yanagi gave way for Oshitari to walk ahead of him before he followed behind. Unconsciously his left hand clenched the fabric of the sleeve. He took a deep breath. He would finally meet the other Hyoutei regulars- not as a rival or as a spectator, but as a fellow member. And _Atobe _too,this time as the captain- _his _captain.

His mind drifted to that time one year- or even two years ago. He had always walked to the tennis club as a proud member of it. He was undoubtedly a skilled player and even a part of the 'Big Three' in the club. Now he dreaded it, even when tennis was his passion. No, it was a feeling more intense than dreadfulness. The more steps he took, the more suffocating it felt to breathe. He gripped the fabric tighter, tighter until his nails bite into his palm.

"Yanagi?"

Yanagi jerked. They were in the hall outside the classroom. Oshitari was about five steps ahead of him.

"Something wrong?"

Yanagi stared at Oshitari's mildly puzzled face. His left hand slowly let go of the fabric. Several students expressed their annoyance at the rooted figures blocking the way in the middle of the hall, but none were interested enough to pay closer attention. Oshitari silently waited for the former Rikkai student.

After some time, Oshitari sighed and stepped back to where Yanagi was standing. He extended his right hand, which was holding the form towards Yanagi. "You can take this form back and-" Oshitari abruptly stopped when Yanagi's left hand suddenly pushed his hand down hard.

"My apologies, Oshitari. Let us hence." Yanagi walked ahead of Oshitari, who threw a questioning look at the back of Yanagi's head. He shrugged.

"The rest is up to you." Oshitari whispered before he strode to catch up with Yanagi.

* * *

**AN: ****We have Yanagi interacting with a member of Hyoutei, Oshitari. Next up, Yanagi faced what he dreaded the most, Hyoutei's tennis club. **

******Funfact: Yuushi is said to have transferred school six times. I pity the kid...**


End file.
